tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO!
CURRENTLY ON HIATUS... Lucky: It has been five seasons... There are many special players that deserve to get a second chance to this game, but there are also players that still haven't gotten a chance to play this game. Eight newbies against ten veterans... Welcome to Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! Houseguests: Favorites: #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Liam - NanoPower512 #Luna - Leonev #Amber - Leonev #Corey - Conker511 #Raven - Zannabanna #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Bianca - Solar Eclipse #Caiden - Blake Megido Fans: #James - Conker511 #Adrianne - Boomerangfish #Trey - Dianted #Cindy - Dianted #Mallory - Solar Eclipse #Flex - Xaypay #Brad - Xaypay #Christina - Blake Megido Pre-Chat: Fans Chat: Lucky: The fans may chat here while the rest of the fans arrive. Mallory: *arrives, smiling* Hai. c: Flex: Hello, i'm Flex and i'm going to be getting that million. Brad: No, we have to stick together right now. Flex: Whatever! Brad (CONF) Flex looks like already he could be a problem I saw what he did in Total Drama battle of the originals! (CONF ENDS) Trey: (CONF) Flex is the first one eliminated when we lose! (END CONF) Cindy: (CONF) I'm gonna win this season!? I don't think so? *Laughs* (END CONF) Flex: I feel like I should win this season! Cindy: Oh, please! You don't deserve it, not one little bit! Trey: I agree with the girl, you don't deserve anything. Mallory: *gasps at Trey, instantly attracted, and glares at Flex* You don't deserve it at all. Whatever my man says, goes. Trey: Sorry Mallory, but I have a girlfriend. (CONF) Girls just can't stay off of me! (END CONF) But we can be friends if you'd like. Mallory: Oh... right. *puts on a fake smile* So... what's her name... *furious* James: Muwahaha, if you guys watched last season, and season 4 you would know I'm a master of sabotage Mallory: You'll be the master of getting killed if you go near my hunny-bun! >.> James: Are you sure it's YOUR hunny bun ! Just keep your head in the game, Treys girlfriend Elle will be angry ! >:) yes I know Mallory: *glaring and evil* Elle is dead in my mind... *smiles with an incredibly cute and innocent face at Trey* As long as that's ok with you, honey bun! c: James: I applause your evilness , *hands mallory guide to survive Big Family* read it Mallory: *rips it and smashes it over his head* You're going to need it... IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE! >.> I know everything about my hunny Trey, he'll love me and keep me safe forever! Did you know that he got three detentions in third grade... All in one week? Aww, what a cute little rebel! :D James: I'd say stalker, but I'd be a hypocrite, just beware, I'm crafty Adrianne: Don't worry guys! I'm sure several days in a mansion will cure any bad feelings among us! Trey: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Mallory. (END CONF) James: D-Don't talk t-to me *blushes* I was ??? In season 4-5 Flex: I WILL SURVIVE *starts eating on Mallory shirt* YUMMY! Mallory: *slaps Flex* Only my man can touch my shirt. c; *makes cute faces at Trey* See hunny, we are made for eachother! Trey: Oh right Mallory. (CONF) She's second eliminated, she's creepy. (END CONF) And Flick get out of here! Cindy: *Laughs* Mallory: Don't worry, cutie! We can make the final 2 together! :D Trey: You betcha! (CONF) *Shaking head no* Nooooooo! But I could use this to my advantage for a while... (END CONF) Flex: Sorry guys, *to Trey* Trey we know each other and i'm a jerk but i'm sorry i'll make it up to you and not backstab you this time! (CONF) AND I MEAN WHAT I SAID (CONF ENDS) Trey: Stay away from me! Not this time. I can't trust you. (CONF) And I mean it. (END CONF) Flex: That was two years ago get over it! Trey: It wasn't that far back! You kissed my girlfriend, and you ruined my childhood! And then you suddenly are "Sorry?" I don't think so! Flex: Trey put your big boy pants on watching dora the explorer everytime at your house when I came over and also you used to dream about megan fox in your bed your so childish were 19 now your weak! Brad: Someone was throwing shade! *laughs* Trey: Are you insane? You never came to my house! I've never heard of whatever Dara is, and who the **** is Megan Fox? Cindy: *Whispers to Trey* Don't worry, we all want him eliminated, we're pretty sure he belongs in a padded kitchen. Trey and Cindy: *Laughs* Flex: Hey, Cindy and Trey it was two years ago! (Tis takes place two years after Battle of the originals 2 and 3) Get over it Trey! *looks worried* Mallory: *grunts* Just back off Flex, if my man don't want you, I don't want you, and your existance is on the line here, pal! Trey: (CONF) Mallory could be an asset to me... maybe if I could form an alliance with her and Cindy... Yes! It's perfect! (END CONF) So, Mallory, would you like to form an alliance with me and Cindy? She's already said yes, but you? Mallory: Oh my gosh! You're asking me out on an... alliance? Date alliance, same thing, both mean commitment! I'd be glad to, sugarbaby! c; Trey: Great... I think. (CONF) This means nothin' Elle, purely strategical... promise. (END CONF) James: Trey , watch out, she could turn Sierra on you, and I'm against you, have you seen me in BF4 -5 Trey: She kinda already is that crazy. And yes I did see you. You did good mate, you did good. James: Muwahaha, I did bad, I messed with everyone MUWAHAHA, be careful Trey: I think I'll do just fine. James: Just get rid of the stalker and you'll do fine Trey: I plan on it! (CONF) No I don't, I need to keep her in as long as I need. (END CONF) Favorites Chat: Lucky: The favorites may chat here while the rest of the favorites arrive. Luna: It's nice to be back here! Amber: Yeah it is, hihi. Luna: You have longer hair. Nice work, Amber. (CONF) I know Amber, the others .. not i think. Corey: *tries to jump* and I'm not taller, not atleast 2 inches Daniel: Hi everyone! Liam: What a weird way of saying HI.. Amber: Liam! Daniel! *smiles to them* Nathan: I just want to do better in this fans vs favorites seasonn then I did in the last one. Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Thank god we're back in a house! Anyway, welcome to Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites. Because it is unfair that there are 10 favorites and 8 fans, today ONLY the favorites will vote to evict two Houseguests of their choice. Then, the fans will enter and the games will begin! Good luck everybody! Kitchen Flex: You and me Trey until the end! I don't want to fight this season! Brad: Yeah, trust him for once Trey! Trey: Really? No! Flex: Come one please! I'll change I bet on 10,000 dollars! Trey: Right, that didn't stop you last time! Flex: Trust me! This time! We known each other forever we were friends back when we were kids until we fighted over that girl you liked in 4th grade. Come one dude! Trust me! Trey: You're going insane! We were never friends! Flex: Yes! We were don't you remember? *starts to frown down* Corey: Hello? *walks in kitchen*anyone here Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Fans Chat Lucky: The fans may chat here while the favorites vote. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: ONLY the FAVORITES will vote to evict TWO FAVORITES of their choice. The two FAVORITES with the most votes will be the first Houseguests evicted. Bianca: Caiden and Liam. Those little suckers got way too close for comfort last time. >.> Corey: Caidan And Luna. Okay? Lucky: Let's vote people! Liam: Caidan and Bianca, not nice the other way round is it? Daniel: Caidan and Bianca! Both got WAY to far... and they don't talk to me! Luna: I will agree with the others .. Caiden and Bianca. Amber: Same as always, Caiden and Bianca. Lady Marmalade: Caiden and Bianca. Sorry. Raven: Caiden and Bianca. Lucky: It looks like last year's finalists are this year's first evictees. Good bye Caiden and Bianca and good night Houseguests! Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Welcome to the house, fans. Today you will all be competing in some competitions. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge Lucky: It is time for a Big Family favorite, Platform Push. It takes one line to push someone off. The last person standing wins! Mallory: *shoves off Flex* BACK OFF MY MAN! Trey: *Pushes Liam* Cindy: *Pushes Luna* Mallory: *pushes Adrianne* BACK OFF! Trey: *Pushes Daniel* Woah! Awesome! Cindy: *Pushes Amber* Yeah! Mallory: *pushes Corey* DIEDIEDIE! Raven: *pushes Mallory* Trey:*Pushes Nathan* Cindy: *Pushes Brad* Christina: Mallory, get a life. *pushes Trey* Cindy: Woah! Hey! *Pushes Christina* Flex: Come one guys! Brad: Trey you win for us! *smiles* Raven: *pushes Cindy* Mallory: *hugs Trey, squuezes him in her arms* Christina will perish... She pushed you, made you lose the challenge... and told me to get a life... Heheheh... in a few minutes, she won't have a life. Right hunny bear? Christina: If you do so, Trey, I know Elle personally. You don't want to see her reaction. Mallory, just shut it. Trey doesn't like you. Trey: Calm down all of you! And by all I mean you two! She can dream Christina! It's not like I did anything with her! Christina: Sure you didn't. I don't trust you... Flex: Good job Trey *hugs Trey* Sorry about yesterday dude. Mallory: *giggles, and smiles and seems happy* You're right! ^-^ Trey doesn't like me... HE LOVES ME! *becomes enraged, pulls out her fist, and socks her in the face* I'm not going to let a little selfish brat like you ruin this all... *smiles, and blushes torwards Trey* See? I took down the bad guy! :D Trey: You're right, I guess. Christina come on, you really think I'd do something with her! *Points at Mallory talking to herself seriously* Flex: Nice punch Mallory! *laughs* Christina: I've been skydiving. You don't scare me. *to Trey* I still don't trust you. Mallory: I can be your worst nightmare! :D *socks her in the face again* Now, don't you ever upset my man again, or this time... you'll never wake up. *kisses Trey on the cheek* Come on, hunny bear! :D Let's go!